Text-to-Speech (TTS) systems are becoming increasingly popular. The TTS systems are used in many different applications such as navigation, voice activated dialing, help systems, banking and the like. TTS applications use output from a TTS synthesizer according to definitions provided by a developer. TTS systems are evaluated by human listening test for labeling errors (e.g. pronunciation errors) which can be costly and time consuming.